


Misdirection

by phipiohsum475



Series: MycroftandJohn Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475/pseuds/phipiohsum475
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t trust me,” Mycroft pleaded, “I- I can’t be what you want me to be. Let’s just… enjoy ourselves in the moment.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misdirection

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Johncroft, "Don't trust me"

John sat back in his seat at the table. The dinner was exquisite and left him feeling sated and drowsy. He watched Mycroft drift in and out of the crowds, flashing smiles and stern looks, wicked deductions and clever banter. John wasn’t quite sure how all this had happened; but as the two of them worked through their grief at Sherlock’s death, they’d found something more together. They’d slept together a handful of times, and tonight was only the second night they’d gone out as a couple.

John watched his… he searched for a word for Mycroft, but he found himself lacking. But that didn’t stop John from watching him work the room like a magician, with poise, confidence and misdirection. John felt a stirring desire, partly just from knowing he was going home with the most powerful man in the room. His eyes followed the ginger, and in his mind’s eye, he saw the freckles that were spattered across Mycroft’s shoulders and back.

The night dwindled and, as expected, Mycroft made his way back to John’s arms. John draped a tipsy arm around Mycroft’s waist and nuzzled his neck with soft kisses as they left the hall.

“I’ve enjoyed this tonight. Enjoyed you,” John murmured into his neck.

The car pulled up, and they shuffled into the back. John, hazy from the open bar, smirked and poked Mycroft, “You. You are … fantastic. Wonderful. Intoxicating. I think I just might be-“

“No, John, don’t,” Mycroft cut him off. “Don’t do this. You don’t… you don’t want me.”

“I do, Mycroft, I do. I sort of-“ John nibbled on Mycroft’s ear, “-sort of adore you. Crave you. Trust you.”

“Don’t trust me,” Mycroft pleaded, “I- I can’t be what you want me to be. Let’s just… enjoy ourselves in the moment.”

John pulled back with a confused smirk, “What do you mean? You’ve always been what I want.”

“John, believe me when I say, you can’t trust me. Don’t trust me. I beg of you. I can’t- Please, I beg of you, don’t expect this of me.”

John frowned. “What are you hiding? It’s not just normal state secrets, is it? It’s more than that.”

“John. I … deeply enjoy our time together. I just- I can’t do anything more than that. To be more would be to lie to you. I refuse to do that.”

“So what is it then? What have you been lying about?”

Mycroft sighed, and pressed John’s hands back into his own body, away from Mycroft’s. “Just- let us enjoy ourselves. Nothing more. Nothing less.”

“I can’t do that,” John commented, pulling away. “I can’t. Mycroft, we can’t keep secrets. Trust is- it’s of the upmost importance. I need to be able to trust you.”

“Then John, I imagine the time has come for us to part ways.”

“What?!”

“I cannot lie to you, yet I cannot betray this trust. And I‘m dismayed to admit, my secrets are, and I apologize, more imperative than our relationship. I pray, some day, that you will understand.”

“So this is it? You’re skipping off for some random secret, something more important than I am?

Mycroft closed his eyes, and pushed John’s hand away, “Yes. I’m- I’m so very sorry, John.”

John pushed away further, pressing himself into a corner of the car. “So this is it, then?”

Mycroft looked out the window, forlorn and staring out into the darkness, “I suppose it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find more Johncroft on tumblr at [MycroftandJohn](http://mycroftandjohn.tumblr.com).


End file.
